Just the way you are
by bonesmad
Summary: Something Booth said has been troubling Brennan, and when he hears about it he does his best to put her mind at rest...


**Title: **Just the way you are…

**Song: **Just the way you are…

**Singer: **Barry White.

Angela and Brennan were sitting in Brennan's office chatting and having a few drinks. After a while when Brennan was slightly past sober she breached a subject that had been troubling her for a while.

"Angela do you think I just make our job harder for Booth?"

"Sorry? Where did you get that idea Sweetie?" she asked a little shocked.

"A while back I asked him what he had to contend with in the job that I don't and he said. '_You Bones, you don't have to contend with you._' and that got me thinking maybe I do cause more problems for him then is good. I mean I have no social abilities which is really a disability when it comes to interrogations and I ask all the wrong questions at the wrong times. Because of what happened in my past I find it so hard to trust anyone completely which I'm sure impedes a lot. I mean there is so many things I should try to change but I just don't know how!" Angela had never seen her so unsure of her self. But the fact that she was seriously considering trying to change who she was for Booth that just confirmed Angela's idea of the feelings Brennan held for her partner.

"Sweetie Booth wouldn't change a single thing about you. I know that. You shouldn't even be thinking this kind of thing!" Angela said unaware that there was a third party listening to their conversation by the door.

"You think?"

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Brennan raised an eyebrow. "Well about this kind of thing."

"No I suppose not."

"Then what makes you doubt me now!"

"I don't know." Brennan smiled. Booth slipped away from the door unnoticed. He couldn't believe that Brennan was thinking that she was holding him back. He couldn't do his job half as well if he didn't have her working with him. The next day he slipped into the Jeffersonian and left something on her desk while she was up on the platform. It had taken him hours to figure out how to make it for her and he hoped she got the message.

Brennan sat down at her desk and sighed. She only had a dull headache after the night before. She still couldn't believe that she had told Angela about her doubts, that was never have meant to have been told to anyone. She had thought that Angela would ask her all about it today but she didn't. In fact she was starting to think that Angela couldn't even remember her telling her anything. She picked up a stack of files and put them on the table behind her. Turning back to her desk she found a small brown envelope, with a single word written on it _"Bones" _she opened it and emptied the contents onto the table. A silver disk fell onto the table. A C.D. standing up she put it into standing up she put it into the stereo. A song she didn't recognize started playing. She sat down on the couch and listened to it.

_Don't go changing to try to please me._

_You never let me down before._

_Don't imagine you're too familiar and I don't see you any more._

_I would not leave you in times of trouble._

_We never could have come this far. Oh no._

_I took the good times I'll take the bad times. _

_I'll take you just the way you are,_

_Don't go trying some new fashion don't change the colour of your hair._

_You always have my un-spoken passion although I might not seem to care. _

_You're so full of clever conversation._

_But I don't want to work that hard._

_I just want some-someone to talk to. I want you just the way you are._

_I need to know that you will always be the same old someone that I knew._

_What will it take till you believe in me the way I believe in you._

_And _

_If I say I love you, that's forever this I promise from my heart. _

_I could not love you any better._

_I love you just the way you are._

_You're so full of clever conversation. _

_But I don't want to work that hard, I just want some someone to talk to. ._

Then another voice joined in. Booth walked over to the couch.

"_I want you just the way you are!" _he grinned at her. The music continued.

"You really don't think I'm hard to work with?" she asked.

"Yes I do Bones! I think your infuriating and extremely hard to agree with most of the time bit I don't care. You're great just the way you are." He put out his hands, by now the song had restarted. "Guy hug?" she paused for a moment and then hugged him.

"Thank you Booth." She said into his chest. He started swaying with the music and didn't let go of her until the song ended again.

"I love you Bones. And I always will. Just the way you are." He whispered into her ear.


End file.
